


An Unruly Tenant

by Lucyverse



Series: "No Puppies Allowed!" [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Werewolf Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: Severus wreaks havoc in Malfoy Manor.





	An Unruly Tenant

‘This is _not_ how I envisioned spending my Saturday evening,’ said Lucius, in perhaps one of the most monotone voices known to mankind.

In hindsight, Harry would find it remarkable that the man could say such a sentence so calmly, considering that they were balancing hazardously on top of a large mahogany wardrobe, while an irate and heavily pregnant werewolf stalked around below like a crocodile in a moat. No one was entirely sure what had happened to antagonise the already cantankerous potions master - but given the way he was viciously ripping the stuffing out of a satin cushion, it didn’t seem wise to disturb him.

‘Mother’s probably turning in her grave,’ Draco said miserably, as the wolf snarled and shook the cushion with contempt, feathers spraying everywhere, ‘those cost more than all our broomsticks put together.’

‘Let’s just be grateful that he’s decided to chew on the furniture and not us,’ Harry scoffed in reply, tensing up like a cat as the wood creaked in protest beneath their combined weight, ‘where the hell is Professor Lupin? It can’t possibly take three hours to buy _pudding_.’

Lucius gave an unamused grunt, wishing there was enough room for him to stretch his aching legs, ‘I still say feeding a werewolf nothing but Butterbeer trifle is an accident waiting to happen. I don’t care if it’s the only thing he’ll eat, he’s going to get fat.’

Severus finally lost interest in destroying the Malfoy’s living room and gathered up a large mouthful of feathers to add to the pile of junk he had been assembling in the airing cupboard for the past two weeks. According to Dumbledore, he was putting together a “nest” for when the puppies arrived; and seeing that it was crucial for the pregnant werewolf to be comfortable and stress-free for the next two months, the Malfoys had found themselves involuntarily lumbered with a foul-tempered and potentially deadly lodger.

‘The things I do for my friends.’ Lucius muttered more to himself than the two boys either side of him; only when Severus left the room, and paws were heard padding up the stairs, did he brave climbing down from the wardrobe, sighing irritably at the black fur marring the Persian rug, ‘who needs a house anyway? Might as well open up the doors and declare the manor a werewolf sanctuary.’

‘Don’t worry, Mr Malfoy,’ Harry assured his future father-in-law, as he helped Draco down from their hiding spot, ‘I’d still much rather spend my summer here than with the Dursleys, werewolves or not.’

‘That’s very sweet of you to say, Potter.’

A door slammed in the hallway, and moments later a tired and disgruntled Remus appeared with a bulging plastic bag in each hand. Both were promptly dropped on the floor when he saw the state of the place, ‘what in _Merlin’s_ name happened here?’

‘We had a hurricane,’ replied Lucius, not even blinking as a loud crash was heard from above.

* * *

It had taken a while to bring Severus round from his little tantrum and convince him to participate in cleaning up the mess he had made downstairs. But by suppertime peace had finally fallen over the manor once more, and the two werewolves found themselves sitting comfortably together at the top of the staircase, listening to Harry and Draco argue about double barrelling their surnames while Lucius reclined in his armchair, cheerlessly drinking wine straight from the bottle.   

‘I hate to break it to you, Severus,’ Remus murmured, gently grasping a lock of dark hair and twirling it around his finger, ‘but you can’t have our puppies in the Malfoy’s airing cupboard. You’re going to drive Lucius mad.’

Severus didn’t give a verbal response to Remus’s comment; just narrowed his black eyes dangerously and continued sucking cream off his fingers as he finished his sixth helping of Butterbeer trifle. He had been so desperate for the dessert, he hadn’t even bothered getting a spoon; as soon as he heard the bags being set on the table, he had swooped down the stairs as fast as his wolfish legs could carry him and dove in muzzle first.

‘Don’t pout, love, you know I’m right,’ said Lupin firmly, though the corners of his lips twitched upwards as the potions master attempted to stare him down, face still smeared with sponge and custard, ‘we can stay a few more days, if Lucius allows it, but we _must_ return to Hogwarts. It’s the safest place for you to have our children. Now, enough scowling. Remember what Albus said about stress.’

Severus huffed in annoyance, ready to argue his point that he had already started adorning the cupboard to make it the ideal birthing spot and abandoning it now would render all his efforts futile. But he was too tired from wrecking his best friend’s house to protest, and instead nuzzled his nose into the space between Remus’s neck and shoulder, ‘fine. But if Poppy comes anywhere near me with one of her damn Lycanthrope Childcare manuals again, I will _not_ be responsible for her injuries.’

‘Fair enough.’

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I killed off Narcissa. WHAT OF IT?


End file.
